1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work data collection method, by which data on working conditions, especially data of workload on the worker, may be collected either in a light room or in a darkroom, and more may be collected. 2. Background Arts
It is conventional to collect data on the existing working conditions in a workplace, to make analysis based on the work data for the sake of improving work efficiency. A lot of methods have been developed for collecting the work data. The most primitive method is handwriting the work data on a note book, and thereafter inputting the work data in a data processing computer with reference to the note book . This method is apparently inefficient.
As a recent work data collection method, a data collector uses a bar code sheet having bar codes representative of job titles printed thereon, and reads a job title by scanning a corresponding one of the bar codes through a handy bar code reader at the start of a corresponding job in a workplace. At the end of that job, the data collector scans one of the bar codes that represents an end of job. The bar code reader has a clock and a memory incorporated therein, so the time when the bar code of the job title is scanned is recorded as a job start time on the memory, and the time when the bar code of the job end is scanned is recorded as a job end time on the memory. The data collector repeats scanning the bar codes at the start and end of each job in the same way, to record the job titles and the start and end times of the respective jobs in the memory of the bar code reader.
After collecting the work data in the workplace, the bar code reader is connected to a personal computer, to transfer the work data from the memory of the bar code reader to the personal computer. On the personal computer, the work data is monitored and, if necessary, corrected, or some data is added to the work data. Then, the work data is processed and analyzed for displaying results of analysis in the form of tables and graphs on the personal computer. If necessary, the results are printed out as hard copies.
On the other hand, there is a device for collecting and storing data of a biological factor of a person through a specific sensor, hereinafter called a biological sensor, continuously or at regular intervals. This biological data collecting device has often been used for collecting biological data in examining a training program for an athlete. In that case, the biological sensors are put on the athlete's body while the athlete is exercising according to the training program. After the athlete works out the training program, the biological data collecting device is connected to a personal computer, to transfer the stored biological data to the personal computer. On the personal computer, the biological data is statistically processed to analyze loads on the athlete during the exercise on the basis of a change of the biological factor with the time and other data like this.
The above described work data collection methods are usable for those cases where the jobs are done in a light room. But where the jobs are done in a darkroom, e.g. on dealing with photographic film, the above described work data collection methods are inconvenient. Because darkroom glasses or goggles are needed for observation in the darkroom, and the darkroom goggles make it hard to see things in hand clearly, it is difficult to scan the bar code on the bar code sheet or read the time on a wrist watch in the darkroom. Also because any apparatus that emits light is not allowed in the darkroom, neither personal computer with a back-lit display panel nor any kinds of lighting devices are usable for work data collection in the darkroom.
The above described biological data collection method may be applicable to collecting biological data from the worker as data representative of workload on the worker during the jobs, because the workload affects work efficiency. However, this idea has not yet been incarnated but in a tentative stage.